Hit hot
by Marta1234j
Summary: No cariño, tú no quieres alguien como yo en tu vida. Pero si lo quieres, si me quieres y te arriesgas. Acompañame al cielo y si el infierno nos llama, quemate conmigo. Pero solo si quieres, vida mía, si quieres. [PesadIA] [Leve PesadillaxGilbert] [Three-shot con lemon]
1. Desnudame y desdudame

**Advertencias: ****_Pesadilla. _**Principalmente. Y si a eso le sumamos que también está IA... El Sr. Heterosexual y la Sra. Calientapollas la lian mucho. Juntos y también revueltos. Cabe destacar que IA está casada, sus 20 primaveras y es más virgen (y asexual) que una monja, y Pesadilla autocontrol no aparece en su diccionario. Faltas ortográficas por doquier. Cualquier daño psicológico se lo echais en cara a mi hijo, a mi dejarme.

_Lo siento mucho - _Son pensamientos

* * *

_Quitame la ropa y quitame las dudas..._

**01. Desnudame y desdudame**

**A**ntes de empezar, la verdad por delante.

IA le pone. Pero en plan ''Te veo en biquini y mi amiguito empieza a saludar'' no. Incluso aunque la viera en hábito de monja tapándole los tobillos, estaría como una moto y es que no lo puede evitar, _joder, _le sale solo. Además, la chica tampoco está mucho por la labor.

¿Pues no va la (calientapollas) poseída y le pide ayuda para abrocharse el sujetador? El pobre no es de hierro, un poquito de compasión. Y casi no regresaba a su cuarto subiéndose por las paredes a modo Niña del exorcista. Si es que la chica, hija de puta es un rato y lo sabe. **Y LO SABE. **Bien lo sabe. Por eso se caso con el gilipollas de turno al que ve una vez al año y con el cual todavía no lo ha hecho. ¡Ojito! 20 años, cuerpo de diosa griega y virgen a más no poder. Luego te encuentras a una de esas gordas nivel _''No necesito coche ya que voy rodando hasta casa''_, fardando de haberse acostado con quince. Unas tanto y otras tan poco.

Regresando al tema, IA puede ser (más bien, _es) _un incordio la mayoría del tiempo mas JAMÁS de los JAMASES la cambiaría. Porque si es verdad que tiene un gran cerebro, no hace alarde de él. Dejando la puerta abierta al vestirse, pidiendo echarle crema en la espalda y permitiendo llevar esos escotazos junto a sus bonitas camisetas ajustadas. Realmente tonta no es, recapacita para si mismo, pues consigue tener a los hombres a su vera. Y sino decirselo a él y a su jodida erección matutina tras haber pasado la noche en el mismo cuarto (CUARTO, ni cama siquiera) que ella.

Tampoco vayais diciendo ''Es un desesperado''. ¡Ja! Ojalá tuvierais vosotros la mitad del sexo que tiene él. Raro es no levantarse en una habitación diferente a la suya con alguna modelo o algo del estilo. Como para resistir. Si quiere a una chica no hace faltar ni decirlo dos veces, la tiene al segundo y tan feliz. Y también algunos chicos, a los que en la mayoría de casos termina matando al acercarse demasiado (excepto a _uno, _el caso perdido). En definitiva, tiene siempre gente a su disposición.

Y ahí es donde vuelve a entrar su poseída. La muy guarra guarda una distancia de dos metros para cualquier chico/chica/cosa con intenciones sexuales. Pero ella no, esta le da besitos y abrazitos a todo lo que se mueva pero como la toques, estás muerto. Primero porque te mata Pesadilla. Dejarlo claro.

Es ese justo momento, entre las doce y la una del mediodia estando de solipandi en la mansión creepypasta pues los demás están haciendo el gamba fuera, cuando su mente divaga en la misma pregunta.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

**P**esadilla es una niño malcriado. Principalmente ya que no le crío nadie y después porque ni es un niño. Entonces, la frase se quedaría en _Pesadilla es..._ Y pondría decir doscientos mil definiciones, algunas más o menos ciertas.

Cabrón por excelencia. Hijo de puta sin tener madre. Desalmado. Guapo, muy guapo. Mala gente. Misterioso. Sarcástico. Gilipollas. Egocéntrico. Humildemente vanidoso. Demasiado perfecto. Ligón. Perverso. Endemoniadamente sexy. Puton. Dios. Tétrico. Elegante. Irresistible. Loco. Por IA, para ser exactos.

Haga lo que haga, ella siempre termina en sus pensamientos. _Joder_, le tiene emparanoiado. Y como es un malcriado y cree tener todo a su disposición, IA no iba a ser menos. Pero su poseída, también bastante mimada, pasa olímpicamente de las intenciones de Pesadilla provocando que él le tenga doble de ganas y ella, ninguna.

Al final es lo mismo, una tía sin amor y un tío sin sexo.

* * *

**L**os lunes a media mañana existen para llorar. En el caso de Pesadilla, de alegría pues es el único en la casa y puede hacer lo que le plazca. Pero al final siempre termina comiéndose la cabeza debido a cierta morena.

_Joder._

Sinceridad ante todo, ni piensa salir con ella o cualquier cagada del estilo, parad de preguntarlo. Quiere **sexo**. Un revolcón en condiciones. O manosearla un rato. Incluso (digamos locuras, total, es lunes. Mañana no lo recordará) hacerle el amor. El amor y lo que ella pida, está a su merced. Encima la chica lleva unos días ignorándole y cuando habla, es en su bonito tono borde. Y normal estar así, cachondo perdido. Pues si la IA normal lo trae loco, la IA rebelde le deja en coma. Pero no le mata. Esa no.

* * *

**I**A.

La IA sumisa; subrealista pero cierto.

Esa faceta (oculta, muy oculta desgraciadamente) es la gota colmando el vaso. Contadas las ocasiones en que se ha puesto de esa forma. Sin embargo, _Dios, _solo imaginarlo...

_Joder,_ resopla notando a su feliz amiguito, _me cago en mi vida._

Osea, la chica gritona, basta, luchadora, irritante y dominante...¿Cómo va a ser sumisa? Pues si. Pesadilla ni pide razones ni las necesita. Y fue una vez (bueno, prefiere recordar solo esa o sino estaríamos cavando su tumba) y, _**JODER. **_Ahí, en cursiva mayúsculas, subrayado con amarillo fluorescente, en luces de neón y tatuado en su pecho.

Pesadilla se apoya en la pared evitando un infarto.

Ríe nerviosito, las rodillas le tiemblan como gelatina y ahora comprende a las mojabragas al conocer a sus ídolos. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y es que esta sudando A MARES. Cualquiera diría que acaba de tener sexo. _Sexo con IA...Sumisa para mi. _Y con su mente ayudando, _muchas gracias, _el bulto de sus pantalones empieza a doler. Muerde su labio hasta hacerse sangre, sangre y termina cayendo en la cuenta, Así, empieza a pensar cosas desagradables. Niños muertos, _muy visto,_ víceras y órganos, _ídem, _gente siendo violada, violada, violada, IA violada, IA siendo violada por él_**JODER, JODER Y JODER.**_

_Vale,_ mente fría Pesadilla, _JODER (a IA, eso quiero). __**NO**_.

Todo esto ocurre mientras se pega golpes contra la pared y el labio continua sangrando.

A ver, algo odioso. Eh... _Gilbert._

Deja de moverse.

_Gilbert violando a Pesadilla._

Y se le hiela la sangre. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y empieza a sentir arcadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya está huyendo al baño aún con esa imagen en la cabeza.

* * *

**T**ras recomponerse del susto (y de la erección gracias a su compañera mano derecha), vuelve al salón y decide apoyarse en la barra del mini-bar improvisado para futuras fiestas. Enciende su cigarrillo, _cagandose en todo lo cagable_, fumándoselo lentamente intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

Pero se ve interrumpido al entrar IA en la sala.

* * *

**S**intiéndose como si le hubieran tirado una balde de agua helada encima. Aunque más que fría... Ardiente nivel infierno, porque está notando (de nuevo) un calor ahí abajo.

_Joder._

Parada en la puerta, Pesadilla pasa a desnudarla (O_jala_) con la mirada. Putas piernas interminables, malditos tacones dignos de dominatrix (imaginarla así no ayude demasiado), curvas de muerte, dos buenas razones, lo que no se desarrollo hacia arriba lo hizo para adelante (comentario con el que se ha llevado más de una patada), esa figurita tan de muñeca, y luego, sus dos ojos color azabache mirándole fijamente, un rostro sin expresión aparente, Seria. Extraño en ella pero jodidamente sensual. Y mención especial para sus despellejados e inexpertos labios.

Sale de sus trance al escuchar el taconeo de los zapatos tras pisar el suelo. A cada paso, sus pantalones (cortos mas no lo suficiente) se suben marcando aquellos deliciosos muslos y su camiseta de tirantes, marcando hasta lo que no hay, mueve su pecho arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. Arriba como su erección. Abajo donde debería estar IA.

_Va pidiendo guerra._

Sonrisita.

_Y se la voy a dar._

* * *

**L**a chica está colocada al lado de su poseedor. Sin moverse.

Y Pesadilla sonríe de lado, tenso como una tabla porque la chica no ha dicho absolutamente nada desde su llegada. El problema es al intentar preguntar pues los frágiles labios lo dejan sin aliento.

Se detiene el tiempo, el pelinegro con los ojos desorbitados e IA mantiene ambos cerrados. Pesadilla odia esa clase de sueños tan vívidos. Por eso al pellizcarse el brazo para despertarse, cae en la cuenta de la realidad y de su poseída besándole tímidamente. Sin lengua, sin dobles intenciones ni explicaciones.

Ocurre que, al separarse, observa descolocado a la joven y es en ese instante, ese justo momento, cuando comprende a quien acaba de besar y no puede evitar sonreír con sorna. La chica se muerde en labio, asustada, agachando la cabeza.

La IA sumisa ataca de nuevo.

* * *

**P**ero ella sigue mirando el suelo. De repente se ha convertido la cosa más interesante de la sala. A Pesadilla le tiemblan las manos, el cuerpo y el alma que le falta. Y pide a Dios (atención a la desesperación) ver el rostro de IA. Porque **intuye **como va a estar. Bueno, nunca la había besado (aún no se lo cree) y si ya estaba cachondo en modo sumisión sin tocarla...

El poco autocontrol de Pesadilla está acabándose.

- IA – murmura sin vacilar. Y le cuesta bastante porque los boxers deben tener ya un agujero de proporciones estratosféricas. Traga saliva tras notar un mínimo movimiento, armándose de valor para mirarla a los ojos.

Y Pesadilla siente la repentina falta de oxígeno.

* * *

**I**A.

La porculera por excelencia. Parlanchina hasta con los muertos. Extrovertida como ninguna. _¿V__ergüenza_? ¿Eso se come? Sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin cortarse ni un pelo jamás.

IA.

Buenorra un rato. Guapa el otro. Un triste aire de melancolía derrochan sus orbes oscuras. Facciones dulces y un toque infantil. Aunque puede llegar a ser más letal que el mismísimo Zalgo.

IA.

Su poseída. Lo más parecido a una hermana jamás conocida. Resto como él. Su pequeña desde hace años. Aquella dama asesina. El insomnio de los domingo noche. El quebradero de cabeza durante el desayuno del lunes. Esa que no se deja tocar ni con un palo. Y a la cual acaba de besar.

IA.

Sus dos perlas negras vidriosas, temblando aterradas. El rostro teñido de un ligero rosa palo. Los labios jugosos entreabiertos pidiendo a gritos ser cerrados con un beso. Respiración muy agitada pero lenta y entrecortada como quien alcanza el orgasmo. Y esa mirada en conjunto, suplicando más, no sabe muy bien el qué.

Pero Pesadilla, como buen caballero, se lo va a dar.

* * *

**L**a situación es tal que así.

IA le ha dado un beso, nadie conoce los motivos, a Pesadilla; se ha quedado con cara de ''viólame aquí, por favor'' y eso es lo que Pesadilla trata de llevar acabo. Digo trata pues está hecho un manojo de nervios e IA – que ya estaba orgásmica con un pico- se deja hacer.

Y finalmente, Pesadilla manda a tomar por culo la cordura y empotra a la joven contra la puerta de cuarto. _Romántico en potencia. _Y le falta echar espuma entre los dientes, está fuera de si; es un perro rabioso. Bueno, un perro no; algo más grande. Un tigre. Clavando sus colmillos en la suave piel de la poseída que flipa en colores varios regresando al tema_ ''IA es más mojigata que...Algo muy mojigato, joder, no está para pensar''. _Pues eso, el pelinegro muerde aquel cuello con toda la ira comprimida mientras pega su gran cuerpo a la delicada chica. Delicada ya que está cerrando la boca medio ahogándose porque si dice (más bien, _gime) _lo más mínimo...

Hoy termina embarazada.

Pero Pesadilla a su bola, le recorre el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba y aprieta contra la madera, más bruto que unas bragas de esparto. Está muy concentrado en tocarlo todo y memorizar cada parte por si su realista sueño termina pronto.

- IA – jadea, dejando de morder para mirar a la chica, la cual suda la gota gorda con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando costosamente por la boca, incapaz de controlar sus acciones.

El poseedor, lentamente, dirige su boca una vez hacia la pequeña clavícula de la morena que tantos sueños le ha robado. Está en un estado catastrófico. Aunque él no se encuentra mejor. Y despacio, muy despacio, cierra la mandíbula sobre esa piel tóxica dejando una bonita marca con forma de corazón. Sin embargo, su mente se paraliza completamente al oír la _**jodidamente sensual **_voz de IA gimiendo.

Pero no gemir así bajito un poquito, **no**.

Gime a lo basto, a lo _''Acabo de correrme aquí en medio''_ y, pobrecita mía, lleva aguantando los ruidos unos cinco minutos y sin querer, ha soltado todo del tirón.

Y Pesadilla no es de hierro.

_Ojala._

* * *

_-_ P-Pesadill_¡Ah~! - _IA la orgásmica. Tampoco sirve demasiado ponerte a gemir con cada marca que te deja, por cada sonido placentero otra mordida. Parece hacerlo a propósito.

Si Pesadilla antes estaba mal, ahora no distingue lo real de la fantasía. Esa voz angelical ha destruido y lapidado la escasa razón del resto. Y sabe perfectamente que como se descuide medio segundo sin tocarla, va a aprovechar para pegarle. Claro, tiene una lucha en su interior entre _''Quiero verla gimiendo'' _y _''Quiero llegar al final'', _no se distingue ganador fijo.

La morena busca en su retorcida mente (apunto de explotar de tanto _tanto)_ una solución; quiere, _necesita,_ pararle los pies, las manos, y cualquier parte del cuerpo. Asi pues, reprimiendo ruidos innecesarios, baja los párpados esperando una idea.

_¡Tilín!_

Suena una campanita en su cabeza y sonríe malamente. Pesadilla ni se inmuta, su trabajo es muy complejo aunque no puede evitar descolocarse al sentir las suaves manos de la joven a cada lado de su rostro. Y, _joder, _es una puñetera diosa, no es normal esa mirada tan dulce pero perversa junto a esos ojos martilleando sus orbes cristalinas. Es entonces, cuando la chica acerca sus labios a los del poseedor, el último momento pues antes de unir sus bocas, nota la aguja de los tacones pegando agresivamente contra su espinilla.

Y en un a tomar por saco el mundo, agarra su pierna como si fuera su poseída hasta hace un segundo, y gira, gira, gira, dejando el suelo limpísimo y su ropa para el arrastre.

Una vez menos dolorido, abre un ojo observando a la chica arreglarse su cabellera y, con ese aire de superioridad, sale del cuarto tan tranquila; aquí no ha pasado nada.

Pesadilla se caga en su vida por décima vez esta mañana.

Sentencia que es mejor levantarse y así hace mientras recoge del suelo su móvil, el paquete de cigarrillos y su dignidad.

Si es que antes tenía, claro.

* * *

*Lee el fanfic de nuevo* Me van a matar

**¡Heyyy! ¡**Pequeños (y no tan pequeños) fans de Pesadilla o/e IA!

Lo siento mucho.

VALE, POR FAVOR, ME GUSTA VIVIR, NO ME MATEIS, TENGO ESPOSO (mentira, me abandono) E HIJOS.

Creo que merecéis una explicación en condiciones del por qué de todo esto:

El calor. El verano. El reggaeton. La canción del título (si llegaís a encontrarla, algo prácticamente imposible, me comprendereis). IA. Pesadilla. La actualización de los dos niños estos. Todo hizo que pensará ''Pesadilla e IA. PesadIA''. LO SIENTO. IA ESTÁ CASADA Y _AMA _A SU MARIDO PERO ES QUE ME VOLVÍ LOCA Y ME ENCANTAN ESTOS DOS JUNTOS DE FORMA TAN CRACK Y YO QUE SE, EL CALOR, EL CALOR TIENE LA CURPA.

De nuevo lo siento, no valgo para escritora.

Y ahora las aclaraciones reales:

- El título es de la canción que yo sigo creyendo que escribio Pesadilla por que **joder hermano, joder**. Se llama **Hit Hot **de **Sangre Etílica **y como he dicho antes es practicamente imposible que la encontreis en internet, yo no la he encontrado por mucho buscar se la quite a mi hermana del movil pero vamos, la polla.

- Dejar claro que TODO esto es Ooc (en su mayoría). Todo es muy a lo exagerado 100% pero ahora voy por partes. Primero de todo, entre IA y Pesadilla no hay absolutamente nada (excepto una horrible tensión sexual no resuelta). Una vez aclarado eso:

- IA no es _tan _mojigata. Lo que pasa es que ella es mu putisha y es a lo rompecorazones, que le da esperanzas a todo el mundo pero no deja que la toquen y claro luego le dan por todos lados a la muy tonta. Tonta no es y cuando Pesadilla dice lo de que hace cosas sin darse cuenta, ella mayoritariamente lo hace queriendo pero con su actitud de niña tonta da a entender otra cosa. En definitiva, es una mala person. Pero es verdad lo de que es virgen y que por muy cariñosa que sea detesta (no los da) dar besos a gente que no sea su marido al que por cierto, jamas vais a conocer XD Solo los insultos que le lanza Pesadilla porque, obviamente, le odia por coger a su poseída.

- IA tampoco es _tan _orgásmica, como he dicho, todo esto está muy exagerado. Lo que ocurre es que como veis Pesadilla tiene ese aire que atrae mucho demasiado y si habeis visto el otro lemon, este hombre es capaz de provocar cualquier cosa a su víctima. A eso hay que sumarle que IA es un poco inexperta y un pelín sensible al contacto asi que la chiquilla termina afóńica perdida. Pero repito que esto es muy exagerado, por un beso no se pondría así pero antes de eso ha pasado […] pero ya lo explicare con detalle en otro capitulo.

- Pesadilla no está tan obsesionado coJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Si que lo está, para que negarlo, está loco perdido.

**Pesadilla: **¡Vieja bruja! Gracias por el fic pero yo no estoy TAN mal.

No claro, tú estás mucho peor. Bueno, cosa aparte, en este fic (ni en ningún otro) hay amor entre mis dos hijos porque no se quieren, solo es tensión sexual. Demasiada diría yo.

Queridos Yuue y Lidya: no me odieis mucho pero quiero meter a Gilbert porque ¿¡Qué sería un fanfic lemon sin yaoi!? ¡Arriba el destape!

Al final me censuran el fic, si es que lo veo.

¡Bueno! Este fue el primer cap. y planeo que sean 3 o 4, no se pero va a ver lemon asegurado. Esta historia es un TodosxPesadilla y que me encantan estas historias xD Me voy a ir corriendo que no quiero que me lincheis mucho.

¡Chau chau!

* * *

_**C**__ada vez que dejas un reviú evitas que me censuren el fanfic_


	2. Ya que estamos pidiendo

**Advertencias: ****_Pesadilla._** De nuevo. Un poseído desesperado. REALMENTE desesperado. Cierto pelivioleta tocapelotas aprovechándose de nuestro pobre amigo. Un extraño lemon yaoi aunque Pesadilla no sea consciente de ello. O si. O no lo quiera admitir. Faltas ortográficas para todos. La inspiración dijo ''ahí te quedas'' y me ha quedado horrendo. Este capitulo es el más subnormal de todos. Cualquier daño psicológico, al hijo.

_Lo siento mucho _- Son pensamientos

* * *

_**V**__amos a quitarles vanidad a los ricos_

_Hambre a los desesperados_

_Temor a los diferentes_

_Ingratitud a los embajadores_

_**V**amos a reclamarles_

_Piedad a los asesinos_

_Memoria a los olvidados_

_Dulzura a los tristes_

_**P**ediremos lo imposible y más_

_Que Dios no se convierta en bandera de la muerte_

_Que nadie disfrute lo que no necesita_

_Y que me ames_

_Y que me ames_

**2. Ya que estamos pidiendo**

**A** lo largo de su vida escucho demasiadas declaraciones de amor. Unas cortas, pues con un simple _Te amo _conseguían producir sentimientos inimaginables. También las hubo extensas y llenas de interminables parrafadas, esas en las que te dormías al comienzo y despertabas justo para oír el final. Y luego estaban aquellas, _oh, _no sabias determinar cuanto duraban pues te perdías en sus letras y el tiempo parecía detenerse. Te dejaban con hambre. Eran las típicas poesías con las que daban ganas de enamorarte, lo pintaban todo tan bonito, tan perfecto, para luego chocarte de bruces contra la cruda realidad.

El amor es una mierda. Y los poetas eran los encargados de decorarla hasta hacerla apetecible.

Era consciente de ello.

Mas su poseída, _romántica emprendida aún sin creer en el amor verdadero_, podía pasarse tardes enteras leyendo y releyendo esos poemas empalagosos. Realmente, él nunca pensó en ella de esa manera, tan reacia en las relaciones pero en el fondo se moría por vivir su propio cuento de hadas. _Como la mayoría._

Tonterías.

Con esa mentalidad, un día decidió ojear algunos de ellos simple y llanamente por matar el aburrimiento. La sorpresa fue al verse inmerso en todas esas letras profundas, despertando una sensación desconocida en él. Así pasaron las horas, entre rimas tristes y romances imposibles. Ha de admitir la gran calidad de aquellos versos, algunos un poco melosillos y otros fantásticos. Desoladores. Reales. Verdades como templos.

Sin embargo, solo uno consiguió arrancarle un suspiro. Aquel que, tras leerlo, sintió ver su vida hecha frase. Recuerda apuntarla en su brazo por si surgía la necesidad. Después de eso, abandono la sala dejando el libro abierto con esa diminuta poesía para cuando la chica regresara, sonriera al reconocerla.

Junto a su habitual deje de melancolía tan suyo, se dispuso a recitarla.

- La mujer de mis sueños...

_Ella nunca fue la mujer de mis sueños._

_Fue algo mejor:_

_La mujer de mis despertares._

* * *

**V**ale.

Pesadilla no es que ostentará el título de _Mister simpatía_. _Ni de coña. _Pero hoy era diferente.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y no besarle? ¡Habráse visto! Y encima va y le pega una patada en la espinilla. ¡Para luego irse tan tranquila! Por toda la cara.

Este señor no es un experto en dicha materia, sin embargo, en el amor (o en la puñetera mierda que hubiera entre ellos) hay ciertas reglas. Normas universales. Y una de ellas, sin ir más lejos, era:

- _El contacto visual fijamente es previo a un beso._

¡Y eso no se podía negar! Pero como ella mola demasiado, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro, y así con todo.

_Pesadilla, amigo mío, te has metido en un marrón._

¿¡Pues no hay millones de tías y le toca **justamente **la que no quiere ni verle!? _Y encima se cachondea de mi. _También, también.

Según experiencias pasadas, debería ignorarla y buscarse a otra, cualquiera valdría. Ahora vuelve la problema* sin ser llamada. _De nuevo. _Cada vez, sea quien sea, imagina a IA debajo suya al hacerlo y últimamente es más vívido. A esto debemos sumarle lo de hace un par de minutos y _bum._

_Que te den, morena._

_Y mejor si soy yo, _añade al rato maldiciendo su situación un poquito bastante.

* * *

**E**stá tan perdido en sus divagaciones que cuando oye una voz fría y dura en su mente, cree ser su subconsciente.

Luego recuerda que él no escucha a su subconsciente.

- **Yo te puedo ayudar** – propone el ente en el mismo instante en que reconoce al portavoz.

**- **¿Qué se te ha perdido en mi mente, Vicius? - suena cortante, típico de la sombra. Pero, _oh querido_, Vicius ha visto TODA la escenita de antes.

Ríe internamente. Pesadilla levanta una ceja cabreándose.

**- Oh vamos, no te pongas así. Verás, estamos en confianza –** el pelinegro es incapaz de contener una mueca, incrédulo -**. De poseedor a poseedor, ¿qué te traes con tu poseída?**

Pesadilla suelta un sonoro ''Venga ya'', llevándose ambas manos a la cara ya que tanto él como su acosador personal (más bien, este último) son los reyes cotillas y pueden divulgarlo a los 4 vientos en menos de un segundo.

- ¿Qué sabes? - pregunta sin vacilar.

**- Lo que he visto –** la sombra rechina entre dientes –. **Uno no elige de quien se enamora, Pesadilla. Así es la vida.**

_NO TE CRUZO LA CARA PORQUE NO TIENES, SOMBRA DE MIERDA._ Pero se lo guarda, se lo guarda. Es un caballero.

Pues eso, el chico está en cólera y no dudara en partirle la jeta al próximo que pase sea IA o la reina de Inglaterra.

Si hay un campo en donde nadie gana a Pesadilla es en el de la paciencia. Por eso, se prepara a relatarle muy educadamente los acontecimientos desde su punto de vista.

A grito pelao'.

* * *

- **Ah** – comprende finalmente Vicius -**, ¿entonces solo quieres sexo?**

Y Pesadilla se tira al suelo, aplaude, hace la croqueta, llora de alegría, da gracias a Dios, a Zalgo, a Buda y a su puta madre. Tras eso, vuelve a ponerse en pie como si nada. Todo esto en medio minuto.

-Si.

Escucha una carcajada. De esas tétricas que únicamente suenan en esta mansión. Reconoce ese tono perverso e intuye cual pueden ser sus pensamientos. Se prepara para huir.

- **Te puedo ayudar.**

Se endereza, descolocado. Eso no lo veía venir. Decide dejarle continuar aunque sea una horrible idea.

- **Gilbert** – _Ya va mal. _Suda frío – **tiene la capacidad de producir un veneno del amor y sirve para hacer que cualquiera, al inyectarlo, pueda intimar con la persona que más desee. La única pega es que mi poseído tendría que morderte y...**

Antes de terminar, Pesadilla ha desaparecido. Ríe orgulloso mientras acaba su explicación.

**- La otra pega era que tendría sexo con él, aunque no veo ninguna queja al respecto.**

_Desesperado _piensa.

_Desesperado _está.

* * *

**P**esadilla entra cargándose la puerta (viva él) mientras Gilbert se dedica a hacer cosas de íncubos. No sé, incubar y tal*. Aunque sus actividades se ven interrumpidas al caer una puerta a pocos metros de él. Mira fijamente el objeto roto y se replantea su vida. _¿Que pinto yo en está casa? _Luego gira despacio la cabeza y de repente, recuerda el motivo que lo ata a ese manicomio.

_Pesadilla._

Ahora sería el momento típico de fanfic de amor en que el enamorado nos salta con un rollo de media pagina describiéndonos a su chico pero ya conocemos a nuestro pelinegro y lo vamos a saltar. Ojala nos perdones, Gilbert.

Pero el pelivioleta está con los ojos abiertos en modo platos y mirando a Pesadilla como si tuviera tres cabezas. Y relamiéndose los labios de vez en cuando porque se le ha quedado la boca seca.

Expliquemos la situación, tenemos a un pelinegro buenorro y sudoroso, pues ha entrado corriendo y partiendo cosas, con el pelo alborotado. _Y las medias de color _piensa el incubo, después cae en la cuenta de que no es una chica yeye*. Sin lugar a dudas, lo más importante y que tiene a Gilbert estático en su sitio, es la posición de la sombra.

Su rostro se encuentra de perfil y con ambas manos el cuello de su camisa, intentando tirar hacia abajo para dar más visión a su gran (_y apetitoso_) cuello. Además, está nervisosito perdido pues no para de mover la tela de la maldita prenda superior. Maldita porque impide ver su musculado torso.

La verdad sea dicha, él...

- Muerdeme.

* * *

_**E**__spera, espera, espera. _Un hilillo de sangre asoma por su nariz. _¡No, no, no! ¡Organismo estúpido! ¡Volved por donde habéis venidos, glóbulos rojos inservibles! ¡Vicius! ¡VICIUS!_

_- __**Dime.**_

_¿¡Pero a donde te habías ido!? ¡Llevo toda la mañana buscándote!_

**- ****_Tenía un asuntillo pendiente._**

_Un asuntillo, un asuntillo. ¡Pues yo también tengo uno! ¡Y __**bien**__ gordo!_

_- __**Serán dos, ¿no? Pesadilla creo que te ha pedido algo.**_

_¡Pues ese es el problem-! ¿Cómo que dos?_

**- ****_Tu amiguito parece tener también sus complicaciones._**

_¿Qué amiguito...? _Silencio. _¡Oh, venga ya!_

_-__** Aprovecha.**_

_¿Qué quieres que aproveche? ¡Está fuera de si! ¡Se ha cargado un puerta!_

_- __**Es fuerte.**_

_De roble. Atornillada a cal y canto. Cerrada con llave._

_- __**Muy fuerte.**_

_..._

**-****_ Además, ¿a ti no te ponía el Pesadilla bruto y dominante?_**

_..._

_**- Tan sexy, encima tuya, dándolo todo por ti. ¡Y encima te lo está pidiendo él!**_

_..._

_**- Aunque si prefieres que pague ese GRAN deseo sexual con otra persona... A lo mejor su poseída quiere algo con-**_

_¡No! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Pesadilla es solamente MÍO! Y esa furcia morena más puta que Britney Spears no me lo va a quitar._

_- __**Tampoco es que tu seas muy casto.**_

_Pero bueno Vicius, ¿tú de que lado estás?_

**- ****_Del tuyo, del tuyo. Pero la base de una relación es la sinceridad._**

_Vicius._

**- ****_Gilbert._**

_Que tus sueños frustrados de psicólogo no influyan en mi vida._

_**- Ultima vez que te ayudo a tirarte a alguien.**_

_Si no me ayudas, te quedarás muerto de hambre, mon cherrie._

_**- Eres odioso.**_

_Forma parte de mi encanto._

* * *

**D**icho y hecho, sin pensárselo dos veces, Gilbert arremetió contra aquel ansiado cuello de Pesadilla. Siente el veneno recorrer su boca pero está tan **tan **concentrado que cuando inyecta todo el líquido de golpe, tarda un par de segundos en situarse.

_Mierda._

Arranca de golpe sus colmillos de la suave y dulce y excitante y perfecta y -_Ejem-_ piel del poseedor el cual está en una especie de coma, con los ojos en blanco y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Gil traga saliva.

_Ay. _Lamenta mientras balancea el cuerpo sin vida, esperando que nadie le vea en esa posición. _Que lo he matado._

El incubo comienza a buscar un lugar para esconderlo.

Y piensa un nombre falso junto a un país latinoamericano al que huir.

_Clemencia Martinez Pantoja. Nunca me encontraran. ¡Nunca!_

_- _**Gilbert –** Vicius, destrozando sueños desde tiempos inmemoriales.

- ¿Qué quieres? - todavía consigue sujetar el cadáver pero es que pesa un rato- Estoy creando mi nueva vida.

Recibe un suspiro por respuesta.

- **Que está vivo, estúpido** – sufre un _deja vú_. La escena es similar a la conversación con el muerto pero intercambiando los papeles. _El muerto_-. **Solo estará asimilando el veneno.**

Insertar cara dramática de incubo pelivioleta.

- Eso crees tú.

Y ahora si, señoras y señores, Vicius se siente Pesadilla.

**- Gilbert, deja de drogarte porque te está afectando a la cabeza. - **Los poseedores son pequeñas madres, en el fondo. Muy fondo.

Gilbert, que a debido pasar mucho tiempo con IA porque no hay otra explicación a ese comportamiento, infla los mofletes.

- Ay, Vicius, Vicius, ¿no lo ves? - Nadie sabe si era una frase hecha o un intento de gracia. Le recordamos al señor Gilbert que el demonio no tiene ojos. Gracias- A Pesadilla le gustan las chicas tontas, como la – tos fingida- perra – tos fingida- de su poseída. Así que, me estoy metiendo en el personaje.

Vicius hace un facepalm aun sin face ni palm. Bueno, no hace nada realmente. Describir algo que no tiene forma física es complicado, joder.

-** Pero si le has puesto el puto veneno** – valgame la educación-. **Para qué carajos quieres actuar, si va a caer a tus pies igual.**

Gilbert frunce el ceño, indignado.

- Le quitas la gracia a todo, Vicius.

Cuando el poseedor va a replicar, es interrumpido por la sombra y sus espasmos post-muerto. El pelivioleta observa como combulsiona en sus brazos (_oh, que romántico, su primer ataque epiléctico_) y tiene un ojo mirando al chico y otro en dirección Pekín porque esto no le ha pasado en la vida y no sabe como reaccionar. Mejorando el momento, Vicius ha desaparecido nada más darle el ataque al pelinegro y es el único junto al zombie buenorro.

_Clemencia Martinez Pantoja. Venezolana._ Repite en su mente y justo después, unos labios están acorralándole contra la pared.

* * *

_**J**__oder._

Pesadilla trata y retrata de hacer el más mínimo movimiento pero nada. El cuerpo ha dejado de responderle. Su mirada se pierde en los recovecos del salón, esperando acabar con esa estúpida sensación de impotencia. La misma que aparece cuando ve a IA y es incapaz de hacerla suya. De coger la barbilla y comerle la boca. Sus labios frágiles, suaves, dulces. Los cuales no resultaron inexpertos sino más bien, muy buen besadores. Le gusta sentir el contoneo de las lenguas en su boca, explorar cada rincón de esa cavidad y gastar más oxígeno del que dispone. Pero si es IA; hasta respirar le deja sin aliento.

Y es ese momento, cuando sus manos recorren la delicada figura femenina que se enreda en su cadera camino a la habitación más próxima, en que sus sentimientos aflojan y ya no puede seguir negando la realidad. Porque él siempre sincero con todos y ahora, no quiere admitirlo. Y el simplemente hecho de cruzar miradas, provoca en él sensaciones totalmente nuevas. Sin embargo, jamás confesara aquello pues le hace sentir...

_Vulnerable._

Escucha, esa voz irritante. Que susurra en la distancia y aún así, notas acariciando con su aliento tu oreja. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del poseedor enamorado. Aunque no lo diga en voz alta. Son cosas que prefiere susurrar bajito, tras una noche bajo la luz de la Luna. Cuando los párpados se cierran y ya solo piensas _''Morfeo, llevame''. _Es ahí, Pesadilla acercaría sus labios al oído de la amada para murmurar:

- Te amo.

Aunque suene prematuro.

* * *

**G**ilbert se paraliza tras oír esa declaración, aún a sabiendas de que no es para él. _Ojala._ Su cuerpo se estremece ante aquellas palabras y un escalofrío le enriza la piel. Pesadilla parece tan dulce (perdonelo Señor, no sabe lo que habla) diciendo esas cosas que hasta dan ganas de enamorarse.

Pero entonces recuerda que la palabrería barata no va con él y que donde allá un supermodelo dispuesto a metérsela, a tomar por culo el amor.

Tras este momento relajado y romanticón, la vena dominante del poseedor aparece provocando múltiples gemidos en Gilbert al chocar los incicisos del pelinegro contra su cuello. _Esto me gusta más_. Pero Gil, querido, aunque te cantase serenatas en una montaña rusa te gustaría. Es Pesadilla. Te trae loquito.

_Calla y dejame follar tranquilo, subconsciente de mierda._

Pesadilla corre, medio echando espuma por la boca, con IA (JA) entre los brazos, buscando una cama. Porque al menos va a quitarle la virginidad en un lugar cómodo. La idea acabar con _Virgin IA _lo mata por dentro. Y calienta por fuera, pues si llega a tener a Rossi encima, da el cante como moto.

En lo que a Pesadilla le parecen mil años, (A Gil no porque le están poniendo fino filipino de tanto toqueteo) encuentra un puñetero cuarto y rompiendo otra puerta, lanza a la morena hacia la cama.

El incubo ríe cual adolescente hormonada.

- ¿A qué esperas, amor? Llevo tanto tiempo queriendo sentirme tuya – gatea sobre las sabanas, tratando de verse lo más sensual posible. Y lo consigue. Claro que lo consigue. Y es que para el pelinegro, imaginarse a IA diciendo eso...

No tarda en tirarse sobre ella.

* * *

_- ¡Ah~! _¡P-Pesadilla!

Trazando una caminito de mordisco, dejando una senda de chupetones, la sombra alcanza a morder los pezones del chico. Y es que se está esforzando al máximo. Su imagen mental, IA retorciéndose bajo él, es por fin cumplida y escuchar esa voz tan sensual (aunque tiene un deje extraño) pidiendo más y más, le nubla la mente.

Y mucho, porque para confudir a Gilbert con IA hay que estar MUY cachondo. Obviamente, lo está. Lame incansable esos botoncitos rosas hasta ponerlos erectos y después, roba un beso de los delicados labios hinchados e insaciables. Siente morir tras verse correspondido por la chica, _su chica, _luego de mucho tiempo tratando incansable enamorarla o, al menos, llevarla a la cama. Muerde el labio inferior mientras corta el contacto, mirando fijamente a la morena que se encuentra temblando.

De placer, claro. Gilbert pasa su lengua por la reciente marca y roza sin pensar los labios del pelinegro. Hay un silencio, donde ninguno hace nada. Ni dice nada. Solo se observan. Ella no puede apartar la mirada de sus orbes cristalinas, las cuales tantas noche en vela ha provocado mientras él, _oh,_ Pesadilla ha desconectado de la realidad, perdiéndose en el pozo sin fondo de sus ojos.

Traga saliva confuso, pues esto es realmente, _joder, _íntimo. Jamás había experimentado eso. Solía tirarse a sus víctimas y _¡Pum! _Ya está. Pero Pesadilla parece absorto en algo y se lamenta. Porque no es él el causante de ese estado, ese sin vivir, aquella desesperación. Él no significa nada para la sombra. Pesadilla tiene a alguien pero, ¿y él? ¿Que tiene? ¿Una obsesión enfermiza con el poseedor? ¿Un sueño inalcanzable de romance platónico?

Suspiro aún temiendo romper su corazón al mínimo movimiento.

Alargo su mano hasta tocar la nuca del pelinegro, enredando sus dedos en aquellos cabellos azabaches y tirando un poquito, pidiendo contacto. Pesadilla, agarrando la pequeña cadera del incubo, unió sus rostros, en un beso lleno de significado, lamentablemente, no para él.

Harto de lamentaciones, aumenta la intensidad del roce, moviéndose contra el miembro duro del pelinegro y logrando arrancarle una caravana de gemidos roncos. Sonrisa satisfecha y baja delineando cada músculo del aquel pecho trabajado porque si, no sabe cuándo ni cómo, pero ambos han quedado en calzoncillos. Misterios del sexo.

Pesadilla apoya la espalda contra la pared, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observa con la vista nublada a la chica quitando _despaaacio_ esos puñeteros boxers negros. Pesadilla podría llenar una piscina olímpica con todo el sudor que recorre su pecho y es que si ahora aparece Slender y le propone matrimonio, **ACEPTA. **No es consciente de lo que ocurre hasta que siente algo húmedo envolver _ahí abajo. _Y en contra de sus principios (el de ver a IA en forma sumisa siempre que se pueda), termina de bajar los párpados y se pierde completamente.

Gilbert, feliz de la vida, lame y relame, chupa, engulle, todo a la vez, para disfrutar el momento. Se deleita oyendo la sensual voz del poseedor a su merced y la sinfonía de jadeos que suelta.

- ¿Te gusta, _mon cherrie? _- a tomar por saco la interpretación. Hasta él está despistado. Normal. Besa la puntita divertido como si fuera un niño comiendo un caramelito tras salir de clase. Se lo pasa bomba.

Pesadilla jadea.

- _IA..._- susurra en trance. Y entonces, cuando Gilbert pega el berrido de su vida, cae en la cuenta de lo que ocurre.

Y de que IA tiene un timbre bastante masculino.

* * *

**P**esadilla parpadea. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Y por fin vuelve en si, encontrándose al incubo chillando incoherencias mientras le señala acusatorio. Después, ve que está desnudo. No entiende nada.

- ¡De todas! ¡De toda la gente tenía que ser ella! - grita cual novia furiosa y, pobre poseedor, le lanza lo primero que veo y resulta ser sus slips. Por su parte, la sombra sigue en shock- ¿Como puede gustarte? ¡Ella! ¡Es horrible, es irritable, es..!

- ¿Cómo coño he llegado aquí..? - pregunta al aire, pues ignora completamente los quejidos del pelivioleta. Busca con la mirada, sin resultado alguno, decide girar hacia el incubo- ¿Has visto a IA? Estaba con ella hasta hace...

Gilbert tira más cosas y hace una rabieta nivel _la problema_.

- ¡..IA! ¿Como ha..? ¡Dios mio, Pesadilla! ¿¡Para eso querías que te mordiera!? - exclama/agoniza/le-rompe-los-tímpanos-al-pelinegro.

Asiente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Claro, Vicius me dijo que si me inyectabas el veneno ese pues lo podría hacer con ella – el pelivioleta va a replicar pero prefiere callar-. Pero se ha ido, al parecer. Voy a buscarla aunque...

Inspecciona al demonio de arriba a abajo, provocándole un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? - Pesadilla borde. Se echaba de menos.

Gilbert se rasca la cabeza, no piensa decirle que estaban en pleno acto pues recibiría una ostia importante y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Contra de sus sentimientos, prefiere interponer la felicidad del chico a la suya.

Otra vez.

- Slender ha llamado a IA para noseque y ha salido pitando pero tú estabas tan empanado que te has quedado ahí quieto. Y por si no lo sabes, este es mi dormitorio y vine a cambiarme. Así que a menos de que quieras meterme eso – y señala _ahí_- en mi, puedes irte.

Por muy cortante que suene, dentro de él, su corazón se parte en dos al verle abandonar la sala sin mediar palabra. Cae rendido contra su blanco colchón justo cuando Vicius entra en escena. Sin embargo, él acaba de dormirse.

* * *

- Vicius.

- **¿Um?**

- Lo he decidido.

Observo al chico soltar esas palabras mientras una lágrima cruzaba su rostro.

- Después de muchos golpes y de sufrir demasiado _- _anoto para si mismo -, he decidido amar a una persona que no me puede corresponder. Me gusta conservar ese sentimiento y disfrutar la tristeza hasta que se vuelve una sensación agradable, porque cuando no tienes esperanza de que te correspondan, todo resulta más suave.

Esa argumentación le dejo sin aliento. De repente, sintió el horrible deseo de consolarle pero no quería romper ese momento mágico con un estúpido _Lo siento. _Puesto que él no tenía la culpa. Bueno, en parte si pues le mintió al decirle _El amor no existe._ Resonaron en su mente, como eco en una montaña, declaraciones de desamor y un corazón roto. Finalmente, opto por dejarle solo pues el pelivioleta era demasiado orgulloso como para llorar delante de alguien, y más, de él.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, lágrimas empaparon las sabanas mientras Pesadilla corría sin ser consciente de sus actos. Y, nada más, aquel día Gilbert comprobó que hacer al amor cansa muchísimo más que follar.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_*****La problema: apodo cariñoso a la Señora Problemática, es decir, IA._

_*Es que me lo pusisteis a huevo xDDD Headcanon: Gilbert en sus ratos libres, incuba. Y NO PERMITO NEGACIONES xD_

_* Chica yeye:** BUSCATE UNA CHICA, UNA CHICA YEYE, QUE TENGA MUCHO RITMO Y QUE CANTE EN INGLÉS. QUE TENGA EL PELO ALBOROTADO Y LAS MEDIAS DE COLOR **(¡Medias de color!)**. UNA CHICA YEYE, UNA CHICA YEYE, QUE TE COMPREEENDA COMO YO**. Tipical spanish song._

_*la declaración de Gil es cogida de un libro y es que cuando la vi me encanto para él. Iba a ponérsela a Pesadilla pero dije ''Bah''_

_* El summary es de **Habla mi Ego **y no, no lo escribió Pesadilla xD La autora es _**_Mercedes Reyes Arteaga._ **

* * *

_Drama. Drama. DRAMA._

Osea, odio el final y el intento de lemon. Tengo la inspiración FATAL y no puedo escribir nada en condiciones.

¿Soy yo o siempre le tengo que romper el corazón a alguien? Es un don, si uno no sale perdiendo, no es un fic mio. ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO, YA LO SE, NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA.

IA no ha aparecido pero aún así su nombre sale cerca de veintemil millones de veces.

En serio, odio como me ha quedado. Y fin. Ya esta.

No puedo con este capítulo.

Sus vemoH primos.

* * *

**C**ada vez que dejas un reviú, recupero un poco las ganas de escribir.


End file.
